Ziaria's memories
by AloneAlyssa
Summary: She looked out from her exile. Twenty years was a long time. Not as long as Calyspo, but still long. At least the other demigods weren't aging, her friends weren't,. She wasn't. So were they. She smiled, kinda sadly. She tried to control the water. She couldn't. They just had to take away her freedom. Then she saw a packet. Myreal cansom lake. Nice... Maybe... Hmm.
1. Chapter 1

I stared out at the ocean . My exile was beginning to hurt. I tried to go to the city, but couldn't . I wrote in that magical note book that Zeus got me *cough* allowed me to have*cough* . Then I sank into,my memories... Of my heroic doom...

 _Dear stupid gods..._ I grinned. Since they had to keep up with me, but didn't want to visit, they made it so there was another notebook that had all my entries of what I was doing , and read it aloud.

 _I've actually picked the notebook up and written! Wow! Let's here a clap! Yay! You might get a really short entry cause I'm about to slip. Oh, I guess I need your tasks!_

 _Zeus - ...don't make it rain ok? I wanna go surfing!_

 _Poseidon - say hi to Percy for me!_

 _Hades - say hi to Nico!_

 _Hera - Nothing! $%# !?_

 _Athena - say hello to Annabeth!_

 _App -_ and then I slipped . Stupid me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just something I thought of!? BTW penny is loneauthouresses oc.**

Onthe night that the Titan war was, when they were remembering the lost, a girl stumbled into camp. " _A' sete sono limbe morna "_ was what she said. And then she collasped. They saw a monster fighting to get in. One, no one one ever had seen.

Girls POV

When I woke I saw an worried boy standing by me. I got scared, this wasn't my home. My bedsheets were different, and he wasn't my dad. "Is she alright?" I heard a man? ask. They boy responded. "I'm not for sure... She was damaged pretty badly. " I stared at them with wide eyes. " Mino? Avnes no orge?" They looked shocked. "Can you understand me?" Asked they boy. I nodded. "Progu en'veste. Somri elst aquaito. Nomvre enya penny."

They whispered to each other and nodded. "Good news. We have a trainer thing for you. " A girl approached. She was a little tan, had black hair and wore an orange t shirt. "What happened?" She asked. They pointed at me. "Eve Lina nomtr ande..someozaa? Rdixss? Hisx." She looked surprised. "Why don't we learn Alvesh instead of Greek?" She asked. "This is what she speaks!" She turned to me and asked. "Wha vefks conto men nai?"

I replied. "Croex node see osxck. I sxos some. " She looked confused. "Ziaria... No prsje?," I shook my head. People were giving me weird glances. I hid by Penny's leg. "Embre no psa?" She smiled. "Emaox ifdt set do." They don't like me. That was hard to take in. "Look , kd you look weird. " Said a guy. I pouted. My blonde brown hair was in a messy ponytail and I had tan skin. A few freckles. "Your eyes are purple and blue. They look a little different.

That night I had a vision. " She saw a girl playing the violin and a girl singing and playing the piano. Another girl, she looked like me, was doing weird hand movements. And then it stopped. A knife hit the preacher thing. "Translated penny. Chiron looked thought full. "I'll have to ask Annabeth.

I'd been learning English, or trying to. One day, I finally got it. "Hello penny. " I said, shyly. She was so surprised she fell out of the chair. "You can speak it?" I nodded. "Erfs ghcez uhd." She facepalmed. "That didn't last more than...five minutes. "Ofc penny. Of course.",I said once again.

I found out it was will solace who healed me and we became good friends. I always was in dept.

No one's POV.

 _2 years later._

Ziaria watched as Annabeth got out of the chariot, looking disappointed. A really handsome guy got out, and drew went up to him, started flirting of course. Then a pretty girl got out. She had choppy brown hair with a braid with a feather on it. Her eyes, they made Ziaria uneasy. Then a scrawny curly haired Latino got out. Ziaria and him liked each other immediately. Then, a little ways later, will died. Ziaria was blamed, but her friends didn't think it was her. "Zia... Come on. You know it wasn't your fault. Heck, it could've been anyone!" Argued Leo . It was a bad night then.

"I don't care leo! " Is what she always would say and then hide in her tree. "Why did you have to take will from me and Nico?! Why Zeus? Why?!" She yelled til she broke.

In the next few months , more deaths were blamed on her. "Listen Ziaria. We know it's no your fault. If you could just calm down..." Tried penny. And that got them into their biggest argument ever. All the campers got afraid of the two girls. Especially when they came storming into camp. "Watch out! " People whispered. Leo and all her other friends tried reason. Then disaster struck.

Ziaria POV.

"I am not the cause of this god damn disease! Fuck off!", I yelled. I stormed down to the Poseidon cabin and slammed the door. People , even the Hecate kids thought I was the one causing this disease. I was not! I went to my bunk and sat down, crying all the way.

 _Darling... I have the perfect plan to get back at them . Just learn a little magic..._

I learnt magic and had no idea of what was happening.

I was starting the giant war.

When I found out I erased all memories from most of the campers, of my close friends, no. I was called a legend. An then I left. I hid in zeus fist and managed. I didn't plan on going back. No, of course not. But, well the fates are cruel.

 **The first few chappies are prewritten. So I will give you guys a magic number and if you complete it by next week, I will give another chapter. The magic number meaning reviews.**


End file.
